1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to multi-circuit electrical connector arrangements which are mounted to a printed circuit board or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-circuit electrical connectors of the type adapted for mounting on a printed circuit board typically include a plurality of electrical terminals disposed within a unitary dielectric housing. Such housings typically totally surround portions of the terminals immediately adjacent the printed circuit board to provide rigid support therefor. Difficulties in maintaining the pitch or centerline spacing of terminals has been encountered with increasing connector miniaturization. Difficulties in pitch control arise because of the inherent physical properties of the dielectric material of which the housings are made. For example, it is well known that many plastics tend to swell somewhat with increasing humidity. These and other like processes tend to deteriorate the dimensional tolerance of connector housings. Nonetheless, there is an increasing need to reduce the pitch or centerline spacing of electrical connector terminals.